


Coming Back To You

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, catra and adora fight, catradora, no happy ending, scorptra is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adora wasn't sure why she kept allowing Catra to sneak into Bright Moon, much less why she kept it a secret from her closest friends. The meetings were definitely not sweet reunions- in fact, Catra acted mainly aggressive and quick to lash out. There were only a handful of nights where Adora saw a fragment of the one she loved. Either way, she knew she needed to figure out a solution.





	Coming Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a warmup oneshot but it went on a lot longer than intended oh well

Adora paced back and forth quickly in front of the window in her room, occasionally daring a hopeless glance into the endless darkness. She couldn't understand why she repeated this routine nearly nightly, but trying to stop was pointless. She was entirely too tensed to just lay in bed, anyway. She truly wished she could get that girl off of her mind. A part of Adora wished Catra had never began the trend of randomly showing up at her new home. At least back then she could sleep without the thought that Catra might climb into her window at any moment.

A faint noise caught Adora's attention, and she quickly walked over and peered outside. It was too dark, but she hesitated from turning away anyway. Why did she do this to herself? All the times Catra never showed, all the sleepless nights, there wasn't a single justification for it. Adora wasted so much energy she should be using to fight the horde on pining after her best friend who remained in the horde. Ex best friend. Ex... something. She sighed heavily and turned toward her bed, rubbing her eyes weakly. She had stayed up late enough for tonight.

"Waiting on someone?" 

Adora whipped around at a record speed, faced with the exact person she had hoped with all her heart she would see and who she hoped she wouldn't see again in this way.

"Catra! I-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you speak right now." Catra's entire body was tensed up with what seemed to be immense stress or anger, or both. She slid down off of the windowsill without a sound. There was a moment of silence. Her bright, narrowed eyes looked at every part of the room besides Adora. It was quiet until Adora couldn't physically stand it anymore.

"Catra, is there something wro-" Though Adora tried to speak as quickly as possible, Catra's glowing eyes turned toward her and pierced through her, interupting her successfully.

"Did I or did I not tell you to shut your stupid mouth?" Catra's voice was filled with venom and it shot through Adora like ice. How could she even get Catra to discuss this whole fucked up situation when she couldn't get half a sentence in? Would it even matter? Catra was and had been way past the point of listening to reason. To listening to anything that came out of Adora's mouth. 

With a flicker of her tail, Catra began pacing toward the other girl with an unexplainable gleam in her eyes and an almost sinister smirk at the obedient silence. Adora didn't want to say it was fear, but a somewhat similar emotion caused her body to automatically step back away from the other's advancement. It wasn't all she felt- something else bubbled beneath the surface of her skin, and as Catra got closer, her pulse quickened. Only when the back of Adora's knees hit her bed and they were only less than a foot apart did they stop. She wanted her to be closer. She wanted to tell her to leave Bright Moon and to not return. Why couldn't she get her mouth and brain to cooperate and to say what needed to be said?

"I wish you could look at yourself," Catra whispered gently, placing her hand on Adora's cheek and caressing it, "because you look fucking pathetic. I don't even know why I still come here." 

Adora, at first, wanted to thoughtlessly lean into the girl's touch, but the insults jolted her back to reality. Frustration and hurt burned her cheeks, giving her the push to speak up.

"Then why are you here?" 

Catra hesitated. To Adora's surprise, she didn't automatically snap like she predicted. She didn't move away, either. They held each other's gaze, and something passed between them that neither one could explain. Sliding her hand from Adora's cheek to her chin, she furrowed her eyebrows and slid her other hand around Adora's waist. 

"Because I want to, idiot." 

Without any further pauses, Catra pulled Adora's chin forward and their lips crashed together. No matter how much Adora could feel in her heart that it was wrong in every sense of the word, she melted into the kiss, knowing this is something she wanted from the very beginning. 

Catra pushed Adora back onto the bed, climbing on top of her gingerly, and the blond didn't show any signs of resistance. No, she arched into every touch, as if she knew that it might never happen again.

Because it might not. And that pained Adora more than anything. 

Eventually, they broke away, breathing heavily. Catra's hands wandered, but Adora took the opportunity to speak, now that the dark haired girl was no longer in such a bad mood. 

"Catra, I need to tell you something. I have to." Her voice quivered. At any moment, from any word or action, their intimacy could end and she would be left alone. Again. 

One of Catra's ears flickered, and since she didn't say anything, Adora took it as a sign she could speak. 

"Please hear me out. This... us doing this... its wrong. And it hurts like hell, Catra." When the girl on top starts to shift away, Adora grabbed her wrists gently and held her close. She didn't pull away. At least yet. 

"I stay up most nights hoping I'll see you. I hope you'll visit me, even when you're angry. I want to see you, I want to kiss you. I miss you so much. I need this to stop, Catra, because I think of you all the time. I think I... I think I l-" 

A loud ringing startled both of them, and in a second Catra was gone and reaching into her pocket. She glanced at Adora, then turned away. 

"Hey, Scorpia. What's up?"

Oh. 

Adora's cheeks burned. It felt like her heart was on fire. She clasped her hands together and sat up, trying to quit her trembling. 

What she had been about to say was the justification. It was the reason why. She probably knew it this entire time, but nearly putting it into words made it more... real. 

But it didn't make it right, and although she tried to ignore the words Catra was whispering, it made her throat restrict. 

Adora knew what she had to do and she couldn't let this continue. 

With a short laugh, Catra slid the communication device back into her pocket. As soon as Adora heard the click, she stood up. 

"Please leave. Now." 

Catra raised her eyebrows curiously. 

"Aww, are you jealous? Don't worry about little old Scorpia, she only replaced you a little bit. If a little bit consists of completely." There it was. Adora let herself be fooled over and over again and expected different results knowing the chances. She crossed her arms stiffly. 

"If you don't leave, I'll force you out."

At that, Catra cackled loudly, and her physical demeanor shifted back to a similar one as she came in with. Though only slight, the shift in the tone of her voice hinted that they were going into a dangerous zone. 

"You're going to kick me out now? That's hilarious. You didn't seem to want me to leave a moment ago, or all the times I've-"

"Get. Out!" Adora raised her voice and immediately regretted it, hoping that Glimmer and Bow wouldn't wake up. 

Catra's tail actively flickered around and her fists clenched at her sides. 

"You know what, you really are pathetic. You want to play good guy and act as if I'm a villain while you lie to your new "friends". What would they think if they knew, huh? Wanna wake them up?" 

Fear knotted up in Adora's stomach tightly. Catra wasn't wrong. Would they even trust her again if they knew she had spent months meeting her supposed enemy in secret?

Catra wasn't making any empty threats. She was more than serious, and that became evident when she yanked her whip off of her hip. 

"What are you doing? Please, stop!" 

She wasn't listening. With precise aim, Catra was able to get her whip wound tightly around the large chandelier on the ceiling- and within seconds, it came crashing down. 

Everything after happened quickly and Adora was in such a daze that she hardly processed it. Distantly, she could hear her door slam open. 

...dora? Adora, are you okay? Bow, don't let her get away!" 

"On it!" 

She couldn't get herself to move. Vaguely, Adora could feel several minor cuts on her calves, but she didn't care. 

"Don't go after her." Adora's voice was much stronger than she felt, and both of her friends hesitated long enough that she knew Catra would be long gone in a matter of a couple minutes. 

But not yet. 

"See you next time, _Adora_." 

Glimmer nearly made an attempt at chasing her, close to teleporting, but Bow put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. 

"But we can't let her get away! We need to at least try! Or something!"

Adora shakily stood up, despite the pain in her lower legs. Glimmer and Bow rushed over to help, but by Bow's expression, Adora knew he was already reading the situation with a lot more accuracy than expected. 

She breathed an extremely shaky breath, then forced the words out before she could stop herself. 

"Bow, Glimmer... We need to talk."


End file.
